wiiconnectfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Kart Wii
''Mario Kart Wii ''is a racing video game developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development and published by Nintendo for the Wii video game console. It is the sixth installment in the Mario Kart series and the second Mario Kart title to use the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. The game was released worldwide throughout April 2008, but one year later in South Korea. Every copy of the game is packaged with the Wii Wheel accessory, which is designed to house the Wii Remote to allow more intuitive and conventional steering. Changes from its predecessor, Mario Kart DS, include motorbikes and support for up to twelve racers online. Like other games in the Mario Kart series, it involves various characters from several Mario games racing each other on tracks themed from locations in the Mario series. Support for the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection allows racing against other players from around the world, and online competitions and results are available by installing the Mario Kart Channel to the Wii Menu. Mario Kart Wii was first shown at E3 2007. It has been positively received by critics; while not revolutionary, the online capability and the large number of tracks, characters and karts have been praised. The game had a commercially successful launch in every region, and sold over a million copies in both Japan and the United States in less than a month. Overall, it is the second best-selling game for Wii at 28 million copies sold, after Wii Sports. As of May 15, 2011 the game is bundled with newer Wii consoles. Gameplay Mario Kart Wii is a racing video game where the player races in each of the 32 different tracks, including 16 new tracks, four tracks each from Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS, and two each from Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and up to twelve characters can participate in a race. Racing modes include "Grand Prix" (which is only available in single-player mode unlike other racing games or installments in the Mario Kart series), "Time Trial," and "Battle Mode" (consisting of "Balloon Battle" and "Coin Runners"). Players obtain items by driving through item boxes, which can be used for either defense, offense, or for powering up the engine. The game utilizes new items from Mario platform games not found in past Mario Kart games, including the "Mega Mushroom" from New Super Mario Bros., which allows the character to grow enormous in size and flatten opposing characters, and the "POW BLOCK" from Mario Bros., which allows the character to send a shockwave to all the characters in front of them, spinning them out of control and causing them to drop any items they may be carrying (there is no effect, however, on those who are airborne). One additional item new to the series is the "Lightning Cloud", which raises the user's top speed briefly, but shrinks the user if it is not passed on to an opponent by colliding with their vehicle. Mario Kart Wii features 24 selectable Nintendo characters, more than any of its predecessors. In addition, there are 12 variants (3 weight classes, 2 genders, 2 outfits) of a Mii, a digital avatar created by Nintendo. Mario Kart Wii allows players to race against each other through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, which features online racing and battle modes, supporting up to twelve simultaneous competitors. Two players per Wii console can connect to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. There are three options: "Worldwide", "Regional" (called "Continental" in European versions), and "Friends." The game also includes the "Mario Kart Channel" (its features can be installed to the Wii Menu and requires, depending on region and content, between 74 and 86 blocks), which presents the current regional and worldwide rankings, and the option of sending or downloading saved time trials (ghosts) using WiiConnect24. Mario Kart Channel also offers worldwide tournaments from Nintendo. The channel enables users to check if any members of their Friend roster are currently online, and to participate in a race or battle with them. Wii Wheel control schemes The game is packaged with a Wii Wheel, a peripheral that acts as the primary control scheme. Because the Wii Wheel only provides a simulation of a steering wheel and offers no actual functionality, players can forgo the accessory while using only the Remote in a similar manner. There are also methods that can be used without the Wii Wheel, such as the Wii Remote with Nunchuk, the Classic Controller, or the Nintendo GameCube controller. The ability to "snake" in previous Mario Kart games, which creates speed boosts by repeatedly drifting, has been greatly reduced in favor of a new speed boost system based on how long the player actually drifts and the angle at which they drift. While bikes can perform wheelies for a speed boost, they have a limited turning ability for the duration of a wheelie. Karts cannot do wheelies, but can get longer boosts on drifting. Also featured is the ability to "slipstream." Additionally, a new feature called "Tricks" or "Stunts" are now a part of gameplay. Flicking the Wii Wheel or Wii Remote upwards, or pressing up on the D-pad while on take-off will cause the character to perform stunts in mid-air, allowing the player to obtain a small speed boost upon landing.